Signals in the Sky
by RoboticRhapsody
Summary: The City of Townsville is now an uninhabitable city because of its escalating crime rate. As the civilians lost all hope, one man named Professor Utonium wanted to create the Perfect Little Girl to lighten up the city. However, his and the city's fate changed forever when he accidentally added the ingredient for supersoldiers to the concoction: Chemical X.
1. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

The City of Townsville… was merely a shadow of the glorious city it once was. For three long years, outlaws and evil has spread across the city. The crime rate has escalated to an uncontrollable level, as police, lawyers and judges were unable to intervene. Because of it, Townsville has been declared by the US Government as an uninhabitable city. This has only made its citizens more miserable than they already are; they are stuck in a city where crime is the norm. No one is allowed to leave, and no one is allowed to enter… all except for one.

That one exception is a forward-thinking scientist who looks back, back to a sweater time where there was a spice to life and everything was nice. That man has been assigned by the US Military to create supersoldiers using a mysterious ingredient called Chemical X. He has put posters everywhere in Downtown Townsville, so much that the citizens can't turn their heads without noticing them. He needed some of these citizens to be injected with Chemical X and supposedly been given superpower to defend Townsville. Alas, because the ingredient was untested, they rejected the offer, fearing it would only make things worse than they already are.

So, when things didn't go as he wanted, the scientist decided to shift focus on his own pet project. He arrived at the Townsville Mall by car, and searched in the grocery corner for the ingredients he needs for his own meddling with nature. Finally, after some extensive search, he found all the ingredients he needed. Thus, he registered them at the cashier and payed for them. He was about to head out the door, but stopped close-by when someone wearing a beanie mask pushed him aside. He went in front of the cashier, and tossed a luggage bag right on her face before pointing a gun at her. He didn't even have to say a word; she got the threat quickly and packed his bag with the money from the cash register. The scientist saw all of it, and could only sigh before lowering his head and walking out the door.

* * *

Minutes later, he finally arrived at his square house in Suburb Street. He took the ingredients in his house and locked the door behind him before heading to the basement. On his way, his pet chimpanzee noticed him and headed straight for him. He circled around his master several times to try to grab his attention. Alas, he wasn't laying an eye on him. Upon arriving to the door of his basement, he finally shifted his attention to the ape, but all he did was pointing at the opposite direction with a stern look. Disgraced, the ape slowly turned away from his master and walked away to the living room. He didn't even turn his back to look at the scientist, even before the man slammed the door behind him.

Finally, the man was in his place of being… it wasn't necessarily a basement that's half-finished and have barely any furniture, or a basement that acts as a storage for stuffs he didn't need. His basement was his laboratory, where he conducts scientific experiments involving different ingredients or lifeforms. That was why he gained the assignment to create supersoldiers; because he was well-known for his talents in science.

But he knew work needed to be done. Since no one in Townsville wanted to become a supersoldier, he felt like he could take time off to work on his personal science project. He set the grocery bags containing his ingredients on the counter, took a pot and filled it with water, turned the oven on, and put the pot on top of the burning plate. Before he started, however, he pulled out a picture from his coat pocket and silently gazed at it. A few drops of tears fell from his eyes as he glanced at it, which has he and his deceased wife in it. His thumb caressed the side with his wife before he set it down beside the oven. And thus, he put earphones on his ears, turned the music on, and began working on his project.

He started by pulling out all the ingredients he needed out of his bag. First, he poured sugar into a measuring cup filled it with half a cup of sugar. He then poured them from the measuring cup to the pot. Second, he took both spice jars and shook them into the pot four times each. Third, he dumped the bucket filled with everything nice into the pot. Toys, dolls, unicorns, makeups, nail polishers… everything that makes a girl pretty and nice.

Before he went to his final procedure, he took a moment to glance at the concoction for his science project…

Sugar. Spice. And everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl.

He savoured the moment he had always waited for three years. Since Townsville has gone through a bad case of depression, he wanted to create the perfect little girl to bring some light to a darker city. After his brief glimpse at the concoction, he took a stirring rod and started to stir the pot to bring the ingredients to their full effects.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, the chimpanzee sat on the sofa in the living room, just staring at the wall in front of it. Not the television revealing nothing but lifeless static, or the still pictures of he, the scientist and his wife. Just the wall itself. Nothing. Not a soul in his eyesight. Just like he was feeling at that moment. Lifeless.

But within his soulless body, something was bending. Whatever it is, it felt hot. It fueled his body with rage and desperation for attention. The heat in his body helped that thing to keep bending and bending. Moments later, it happened. That thing in his body finally snapped in half, and he was filled with rage. Screeching from the top of his lung, he got off the sofa and rushed through the house, breaking everything his hairy hands can grab. He wanted attention. Lots of it. He didn't care how he'd get it. He just wanted all of it.

Unfortunately, despite breaking almost everything he could, he didn't hear any footsteps from the basement rushing to see what the crashing sound was. So, in desperation, he rushed to the basement door and tackled it open, lunging himself down the stairs and landed right onto the floor. Slowly, he got up, and noticed his master still stirring in the pot, with music playing right in his ears. Enraged, he got up, and ran towards him. He was getting closer and closer to the scientist, and then…

 **WHAM!**

Without warning, he pushed him on his back to grab his attention, nearly injuring him. But that wasn't the worst part. Right as he pushed him, the man accidentally broke a glass container filled with black liquid. The scientist finally laid his eyes on his lab assistant, but quickly turned his head to the concoction when he heard sizzling sounds, much to the ape's disappointment. The ingredients in the pot were glowing pink, blue and green, and the water surrounding it was boiling mad, almost as if the heat below the pot was hotter than the sun. The man slowly shifted his pupils upward, and red the label on the glass container.

Chemical X. He accidentally added Chemical X into the concoction.

He quickly glanced down again, seeing the light getting brighter and the bubbles getting bigger. Without a second thought, he immediately ran away from the pot. The chimpanzee kept his eyes on him even when he ran. He could've just chased after him, but he wondered why he was suddenly running away after he pushed him. Cautiously, he turned his head towards the source, only to be greeted by an explosion right on his face…


	2. The Life-Changing Accident

The sun has risen above the sky. The sun's ray passed through the small window in the lab, flashing onto the eyes of the unconscious scientist, his back lying on the wall. It was enough to wake him up. Slowly, he shifted his head to get the light off his eyes, but when he did, he saw something that immediately made him jump. He quickly stood up as if lightning strike him and stared at what he saw in utter shock. Although his body felt restrained by disbelief, he managed to push himself off the wall and sneaked towards them. He stared at what he made as he approached them, wondering if they were alive or not. As soon as he stopped in front of them, his answer was clear as they woke up from the sound of his footsteps.

Three bug-eyed little girls slowly opened their eyes. The blonde-haired one let out a yawn, the raven-haired one stretched her arms, and the red-haired one rubbed her eyes. Eventually, their attention shifted to the man staring at them in shock, revealing her large, owl-like eyes. Each and one of them had eyes matching the colours of their clothes; the redhead with bows on her had pink eyes; the blonde with pigtails on both side of her head had baby-blue eyes; and the raven-haired one with a cowlick had lime-green eyes. Silence followed as they kept starring at the tall man.

The scientist, still dumbfounded, quickly wiped his eyes to see if he was merely hallucinating, but when he stopped to stare again, these girls were still there, looking at him like he was their father.

Eventually, the pink girl broke the silence. "Hi!" she simply said. This caused the scientist to leap back and trip on his behind. He begged not to be hurt by them, but the girls just kept staring at him. "…What's your name?" the pink girl continued, proving that she and the others were harmless.

As he realized that, the man slowly got up, clearing his throat before speaking. The bug-eyed girls followed his lead and stood up as well. "Oh, my name?" he repeated, "Well, my name is, uh… Drake Utonium! But everyone calls me Professor Utonium. Hello!" he finished as he waved to his supposed inventions.

"Hello, Professor Utonium," said the girls in unison, smiling, "It's very nice to meet you!"

The Professor also smiled, "It's very nice to meet you too… um, little… ladies…" He paused before speaking again when he realized something, "What are your names?"

The red-haired girl was about to speak, but was lost in thoughts. She couldn't answer his question, and apparently, neither can the ones beside her.

The Professor quickly noticed that they don't know their names. "Do you remember anything last night or before that?" he interrogated.

The red-haired girl simply shook her head. Then, the blonde girl with big tails shrugged, "I don't remember anything before now."

"Neither do I," the raven-haired girl replied.

Realizing that they don't have the knowledge he intended the perfect little girl to have, the scientist went in deep thoughts himself, scratching his chin. _They don't even know they were created by me, do they?_ he thought, _Should I tell them that they are-?_ He shook his head when he realize the possible consequences. _No, no. I don't want them to feel like they're not even human. The last thing I want is for them to feel as miserable as everyone else in this good-for-nothing city. There has to be a few good folks here and there._

"Well, allow me to refresh your memories," he started when he knelt down. That caught the girls' attention. "Let's see… Let's start with you," the Professor was referring the red-haired girl, catching her attention and making her eyes glow with eager, "Because of your opened nature and the fact you were the first one to speak, you were given the name… _Blossom_!"

Blossom brighten when she heard her name for the first time. In response, the blue-eyed girl giggled.

That caught the Professor's attention to the blonde-haired one. "Well, aren't you so cute and bubbly…" His eyes widened when he got an idea of what to name her, "Yeah, that's it. That's where you got you name: _Bubbles_!"

Bubbles' eyes gleamed as she heard her name. She loved the sound of it.

"And me?" the raven-haired girl asked, eagerly waiting for her name, "What's my name?"

"Well, as for you, your name is…" he wasn't so sure what to call her at that point. There wasn't anything particular with her that stuck out from Blossom and Bubbles, so what could he name her to feel like she's a part of the family? As he kept thinking, he noticed the remaining nameless girl's enthusiasm started to fade. Then, he got one.

" _Buttercup_! Because… It also begins with a B."

Buttercup, contrary to Blossom and Bubbles, was disappointed with her name. A few seconds after hearing it, she frowned and crossed her arms, making an "Hmph!" sound to show her disappointment.

"Well, before I keep reminding you of your pasts," the tall man stated as he got up, "why don't you three go upstairs and start exploring the house? We, uh… moved here not too long ago, so it should feel new for you guys."

His surrogate girls nodded, and walked towards the stairs that lead outside the lab. While they're up there, he quickly opened a cabinet with all of his blueprints, and after digging for a bit, he found the blueprint he was looking for. He unwrapped it and read about Chemical X, the ingredient for supersoliders. He was reading all throughout it to see if the ingredient would give any side effects aside from giving superpowers to one. He read how particles of a classified chemical were extracted to create Chemical X, how it was an untested substance and should be handled carefully, etc. But nothing mentioned about creating life when added to certain ingredients. It didn't made sense to him.

He glanced at the unusable pot where he put the ingredients, then at the broken glass container where there was Chemical X. After a moment of reflecting, he figured the Chemical X only defected the ingredients of the perfect little girl. It probably split the perfect little girl into three girls, based on the ingredients. He was thinking about the girls he accidentally created… Bubbles was probably sugar because of her sweet and cute nature. Buttercup was possibly spice because of how she reacted to her name. And Blossom may have been everything nice because of her optimistic gleam. But what about the supposed purpose of Chemical X? That it gives superpowers to whoever is exposed to it? Did these girls he created have superpowers? They didn't show any symptoms of that when he named them.

Before he could conclude anything, one of the girls, Buttercup, opened the door of the lab and called him out from there down the stairs. "Hey, Professor! You might wanna come up here!"

"In a moment, sweetheart!" the Professor replied, "I'm busy at the moment!"

"Yeah, but was the house always this messy? It looked like a tornado passed by here!"

That immediately shifted his focused. His house suddenly became messy overnight? Who could've done this? A burglar? Perhaps his pet chimpanzee? He hoped it wasn't his own creations who did this. He rushed upstairs and exited the lab, only to gasp at the nearly unrecognizable halls and rooms. Nearly everything there was broken, on the ground, or spread across the floor and wall. Nothing was organized, and as Buttercup described, it almost seemed like a tornado passed by.

"Sweet Mother of Einstein!" he exclaimed in horror, "What the heck happened here?" He glanced down to his newborn daughters, giving a suspicious look to them. "Girls, you didn't break anything here, did you?"

Blossom shook her head, "We broke nothing here, Professor. Honest."

"Yeah, why would we break our own house?" Buttercup replied.

The scientist sighed, "I'm sorry, girls. I didn't mean to blame you three. I was just suspicious that…" he cut himself before he finished his sentence, not wanting to reveal the truth to them.

"What? What were you suspicious about?" Bubbles asked politely.

The Professor paused momentarily, "It's nothing. Now, why don't you girls keep exploring the house? I'll go call the renovator to deal with this mess." He walked towards the phone and picked it up as he finished his sentence.

While the Professor dialed the number of the renovator service, Buttercup rolled her eyes in annoyance, "But we already explored the whole house fifteen seconds ago. Now he wants us to do it again?"

Bubbles and Blossom didn't reply. Blossom didn't want to reinforce what Buttercup said, since it was rude for her to say that; Bubbles had her eyes on her father, looking concerned about how he feels.

The blonde finally shifted her attention back to her sisters, but didn't respond to Buttercup, since she wasn't paying attention to her. "Do you think we should help him fix the house? Just to ease his stress?"

Blossom turned to her blue-eyed sister and gave her an enlightened grin, "That's a great idea, Bubbles! You get the vacuum machine. Buttercup, you rearrange the furniture. I'll take care of all the dusts I can find."

Bubbles nodded gleefully, and Buttercup shrugged in agreement, knowing there's not much else to do. In an instant, they dashed off around the house, leaving streaks of pink, sky blue and lime green behind them and brightening up the house.

The Professor, focusing on the phone, didn't noticed the girls flying around his broken house fixing everything. Soon enough, he heard an automatic voice saying that the server is busy. He sighed and gave a defeated look.

"Darn," he said to himself, "With all the looting in this town, no wonder why the server is always—"

When he turned to converse with his daughters, he froze completely at what he witnessed. Throughout the whole house, the three girls managed to rearrange and repair everything they can find. Buttercup lifted many furniture as if they were papers and rearranged them nicely; Bubbles vacuumed everywhere she can, even the ceiling; and Blossom cleaned up all the dusts using her super breath, then vaporized the pile of dusts with lasers coming out of her eyes.

About half a minute later, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup finished their task on cleaning up the whole house. Everything was just as they were before the disaster, almost as if the disaster never happened. They eventually landed in front of the Professor and gave him a gleaming smile.

"Well, what do you think, Professor?" the blue-eyed girl asked gleefully.

The Professor managed to snap out of his shock. He glanced to his girls and gave them a joyful grin, "Wow, Girls! That looks amazing! I gotta say, I'm very impressed."

"I'm glad you are, Professor," Blossom replied.

"We're just doing what we can to help," Buttercup stated.

"And I'd say you three did a lot to help," the scientist continued, "I'll be honest, I'm happy you girls are here with me. You really **are** perfect little girls."

There was silence for a few seconds. In response, the three girls' grin widened, and they then leaped onto the Professor and gave him a group hug, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" replied Blossom gleefully.

"I'm so glad we have you!" continued Buttercup. It was the first time she felt positive about the Professor.

"And that we're all together as a family!" Bubbles finished, looking more ecstatic than ever.

Upon hearing that his daughters said to him, the Professor felt a lot warmer on the inside. His grin also slowly widened, and tears can be seen drifting down his cheek from his left eye. Finally, he returned the hug; he hasn't felt genuine joy for three years, and he was glad he could feel it once more.

"So am I, girls," he responded, as he returned the hug, "So am I."

Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure was watching him and the girls behind the door of the laboratory…

* * *

During the day, the Professor and his newly-born daughters had the time of their lives doing activities together and getting to know each other better. In the morning, the Professor was preparing breakfast for the four to eat. He suggested smoked bacon and scrambled eggs, and while Blossom and Buttercup accepted it, Bubbles denied the offer since she was a vegetarian. She instead suggested pancakes wrapped on maple syrup, whipped cream, and strawberry and banana slices. Since the Professor had to cook two separate breakfast, the girls decided to help. Blossom and Buttercup worked together to cook the bacon and eggs, while Bubbles assisted the Professor on the wrapped pancake.

Bubbles, with her butter knife, managed to make multiple slices of bananas and strawberry at bullet speed, all while they were cut even. Blossom managed to juggle a handful of eggs and launched them straight towards the bowl, while Buttercup used her telekinesis to have the eggs crack right into the bowl. When they got the bacon and raw eggs on a pan, instead of placing it on top of the oven, Buttercup used her heat vision beneath the pan to quickly cook it. While all that's going on, the Professor simply worked on the pancakes for Bubbles. Since the pink and green sisters didn't take too much time with their breakfast, they were the first to sit on the table. Buttercup was about to dig into her scrambled eggs and bacon, but Blossom stopped her from doing so.

"We gotta wait until Bubbles and the Professor are done with their breakfast," she stated.

"Aw, man. But I'm hungry!" Buttercup pouted.

"Now Blossom," the Professor said, "You shouldn't tell your sister what she can and can't do. That's my job. Besides," he reached for the microwave to set a timer before he continued, "neither of you have to wait until me and Bubbles are done. If you need to eat, go right ahead."

Buttercup retracted her fist in pride, "Awesome! Thanks, Professor!"

Blossom simply shrugged, "Well, alright then."

With that said, the two girls pierced part of their scrambled eggs with their fork and put them in their mouth. However, before they could even chew, they screamed in pain and spat out their unchewed food. Blossom's pink tongue and Buttercup's green stuck out of their mouth as they exhaled all the heat that burned the inside of their mouth.

The Professor dashed towards them and leaned down the table, concerned about if they were hurt. "Are you okay, girls?" he asked worriedly. He was soon followed by Bubbles, who was eating a few slices of bananas covered in whipped cream while waiting for her pancake.

"Dith thcrambed egg ith thoo hot!" Blossom stuttered in a bit of pain. Luckily, as the Professor noticed, neither the red-haired or raven-haired girl had any sign of third-degree burn on their tongues.

"My thongue hurths thoo muth!" Buttercup continued, "I can'th eat ith like that, Prothethor."

"Well, try blowing on it, dear," the scientist suggested.

And the two girls did just that. But something unexpected happened when the two blew on their next bite of scrambled eggs. Buttercup simply blew on her fork with a mouthful to cool it down, but when Blossom blew on her own, ice breath came out from her lungs, causing the piece on the fork to shift from scalding hot to ice cold. Everyone, even Blossom, gasped at the sight. That is, except for Buttercup, who was taken by surprise when her face was partially frozen.

The green girl wiped the ice off her face and blinked a few times to clean off the water from the ice. "How the heck did you do that?" she asked.

Blossom's shock slightly died down as she gave her sister attention, but she's still baffled by what happened, "I dunno. I just blew on my food and ice came out."

Despite this stunning moment, the breakfast went back to normal as the timer went off, indicating that Bubbles' breakfast is finished. The Professor walked back to the oven to pull the pancakes out of the pan using a spatula, and Bubbles put the remaining bananas and strawberry slices in it before covering them with whipped cream and wrapping them up like a burrito. Finally, she and the Professor joined Blossom and Buttercup on the table, and they went on to enjoy breakfast together.

* * *

After their breakfasts were eaten, they began decorating and arranging the girls' room. It already had the walls painted pink, and the flooring was beneath the family's feet. What it lacked, though, was the bed, the windows, the furniture, the toys, the bed sheets, the pillows, the list goes on.

"It looks pretty… empty," Blossom remarked as she, her sisters and the Professor took a glance at the void of a room.

"You think so?" Buttercup replied sarcastically.

After a moment to observe the room, the Professor turned to his three daughters, "Now, girls, we don't have to go and buy any furniture, since we have them all in the attic. I'll go ahead and—"

Before he could finish his sentence, all three Girls dashed to the attic, and returned with so many furniture that they carried on their back. The Professor was almost shocked at this, but he did witness their strength earlier. It was just hard for him to adapt on being the father of three superpowered children. As soon as the Girls got the furniture to the room, they rearrange everything in the room. The bed, the toy box, the drawers, etc. All were positioned and arranged to make the room look well-organized.

"Wow! This looks pretty neat," the Professor remarked as soon as the Girls got everything organized.

However, there was something missing in the room. The Professor could see it in his daughters' eyes.

"I think it's pretty dark," Bubbles noted.

"But I like it dark," Buttercup stated.

"Some windows would be nice," Blossom concluded.

"Yeah, there could be windows," the scientist reinforced his red-headed daughter's point. He searched around the walls of the room for a place to insert the walls. When he did, he landed the palm of his hands on that wall, indicating the Girls the location of the windows. "I'll call a contractor to—"

He silenced himself when he noticed his daughters' eyes glowing red, and out of their eyes came red searing lasers, all of which pierced the wall to create three, even-positioned circles to insert windows. The Professor was almost caught in the heat visions, but only his hair was effected. He was fine otherwise, albeit shocked again.

"Or… this could work," he said about the heat visions.

* * *

In the afternoon, the Utoniums visited their next-door neighbours, the Romanovs. There, the Romanovs hosted a garage sale to gain money for a charity to help recover Townsville. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all got to see the youngest child of the Romanovs, Dexter, and his two closest friends, Mitch Mitchelson and Robin Snyder. Blossom and Dexter got along well because of their great intelligence for their age; Bubbles befriended Robin the quickest due to their softer natures; Buttercup and Mitch became friends for their tough mentality.

Besides making new friends, the Girls also looked for items for the Professor to buy. As for the Professor, he's currently discussing with Dexter's parents, in regards to his daughters.

"Wow, Drake, you never told us you had three daughters," Dexter's father stated.

"Were they always with you? Because I don't remember you having any kids since the three years you were absent," the mother questioned.

The Professor perched his lips in hesitation, "Erm… they weren't in my house those past three years, actually," he lied, "They, uh, were raised by my father back in Canada."

 _That was the most obvious lie I ever told_ , he thought to himself, _they'll know something fishy is going on._

However, his neighbours surprisingly bought that, "Oh, okay. That explains a lot now," Dexter's father told him.

Meanwhile, the three Girls approached their father figure with everything they got. Blossom got a globe, a box full of Legos, a couple of classic novels, and a hair brush; Buttercup got a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots game, a slimy goo toy, a crocodile plush, a Sega Dreamcast, and a Lord Hater action figure; Bubbles, however, only had one thing, but it was more than enough for her: a purple octopus plush.

"Professor, can I keep him, pleeeeaaase?" she begged to him.

The Professor smiled from how cheerfully innocent Bubbles was. He nodded, and proceeded to pay Dexter's mother for the garage sale items. As soon as he bought them, the Girls waved goodbye to their new friends, and followed the Professor back in. While Blossom and Buttercup put all their contents away in their room's closet and toy box, Bubbles held on to the octopus plush like it's her own child.

Buttercup quickly got irritated by Bubbles caressing it on their bed. "Bubbles, can't you just put down that dumb octopus for once?"

That rubbed Bubbles the wrong way. "Octi's not dumb, doo-doo brain!"

"Octi?" Blossom repeated, confused at the name.

"Sure, my best friend in the whole world."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "I thought Robin was your best friend."

"Octi _and_ Robin are my best friends in the whole world."

Buttercup shrugged at this, while Blossom simply grinned before picking up a book and reading it. However, their time on their newly bought toys were interrupted when the Professor opened the door of their room.

"Say, Girls, would you like to watch a movie?"

All three Girls turned to the Professor with gleams in their eyes and a smile on their faces. "Would we ever!" they replied in unison.

* * *

Once they got to the living room, the Professor was preparing their movie nights by turning on the TV and the VCR, and preparing snacks for his children. While making some popcorns, the Girls debated on which movies they should watch.

"I'd say we should watch a drama movie," Blossom suggested, "Something deep and emotional would be great for a movie night."

"Boring!" Buttercup insisted, "There's nothing exciting in dramas. Nothing gives kids more goosebumps and jump-scares like a horror film. Now that would make for an awesome and terrifying movie night."

"But it's too scary," Bubbles argued, "Why not something fun and lighthearted? Maybe a cartoon? Something from _Looney Tunes_ or _Tom and Jerry_ would make this movie night sweet."

The Girls kept on arguing. "But cartoons are for wimps!" Buttercup scolded.

"Horror films are not suitable for our age," Blossom informed.

"But dramas are too slow for me," Bubbles insisted.

As soon as the popcorns are ready, the Professor walked in the living room to his Girls arguing over which movie should they watch. He narrowed his eyes at the unnecessary bickering.

"Okay, Girls, settle down," he interrupted the argument as he put the large bowl of popcorns on the coffee table, "Why don't we watch something we could all enjoy? Something with drama, horror, and fun rolled into one?"

The Girls paused, then slowly and silently nodded. Then the tall man walked to his collection of VHS and reached for one copy. He walked towards the VCR, put the cassette tape in there, then sat on the sofa with his daughters and pressed the play button on the remote.

The three Girls, especially the red-haired one, were fascinated on what's going on in the television screen. A man in a red and blue suit was flying around in the TV, fighting bad guys, lifting crumbling buildings like they're thin air, shooting heat visions out of his eyes, and overall saving the world from inevitable doom. The Girls' eyes widened in what the protagonist achieved with his powers.

"Professor, who's that guy?" Blossom asked to her father.

The Professor turned his head to her and grinned. He could already tell how much his daughters relate to the man on TV.

"This… is Superman," he finally replied, "He's a superhero born in Krypton and sent to Earth to bring peace and freedom to those who don't have them. Superman values truth, justice, and the American way."

The pink girl simply couldn't reply since she was so awestruck about Superman and who he is. She moved her eyes back to the TV, and continue to observe the show as she reflects what the Professor said about the man of steel.

 _Superman… Truth, Justice, and the American Way…_

* * *

It was bedtime for the Utoniums. The Girls got dressed in their pyjamas, brushed their teeth (though Bubbles brushed Octi's 'teeth' before brushing her own), then got to their large bed. The bedsheet had three different colours, each matching each of the Girls' eye-colours. They tucked under the bedsheet in their respective colours, and the Professor came by to give each of them their good-night kiss on their forehead. He then left the room, but before he did, he turned to his Girls and gave them a warm smile.

"Good night, my little angels," he said, before he turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

The Girls were fast asleep, all except for one. Bubbles felt unsettled in the dark of the night. She started to whimper in fear, which the Professor heard. Since he stopped on his track, he turned around and slightly opened the door to not awake Blossom and Buttercup. The slight light passing through the room flashed onto Bubbles. This made her more comfortable, so she smiled at the Professor then lied down and finally fell asleep.

Slowly, the scientist walked to his room. As he did, however, his expression steadily changed from cheerful to depressed. He sighed as he entered the room, and slowly changed to his pyjamas. When he tucked himself to the left-side of his king-sized bed, he glanced at the other side of the bed, where his deceased wife used to sleep with him. It was empty. Lifeless. Tears drifted down his cheek as he glanced, and eventually, he cried himself to a deep slumber.

* * *

After everyone went asleep, the Professor's pet chimpanzee stepped out of the shadows from the lab, with an oversized brain coming out of his skull, and his skin coloured green. He was saddened when it finally happened, that he was replaced by the Professor's creations. During the entire day, he received no attention whatsoever from the Professor, and could only watch him hanging with the Girls. He was no longer the child the Professor once acknowledged him as.

Soon enough, he noticed a drawing by Bubbles on the coffee table, featuring the Professor with the three Girls. He picked it up to get a closer look, but was deeply disgusted at what he witnessed. In it, all three Girls and the Professor were drawn in a happy environment, where the grass was green, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. But he was nowhere to be seen in the drawing. Boiling in anger, he screamed as he ripped the drawing to shreds, with all the pieces flying and landing around him on the floor.

He glanced down to the ripped pieces of the drawing. Tears were dripping from his pink eyes as he felt regret pushing the Professor in order to get his attention. If he hadn't done that, he would've never been replaced by these bug-eyed creeps. Frustration boiled within him as he remembered every laugh, every smile and every tear from them shared with the Professor, all which he should've been the one sharing with him. The frustration eventually got the best of him. He grinned uncontrollably, and started to chuckle a bit before bursting into maniacal laughter. He couldn't stop laughing like a mad tyrant, even when he walked out the door of the house, never to return to the place that betrayed him.


End file.
